


You Keep Me From Being Bored

by magentacartherwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort Sex, Deductions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, Passion, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentacartherwrites/pseuds/magentacartherwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia Bennett, a young lively medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise, has become increasingly intrigued by captive John Harrison and visits him in secret over the course of four nights.  During their secret visits, they start to become infatuated with each other as they discover more and more about each other and piece together their dark pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You seem interesting...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies!!! This is my first Star Trek Fan-Fic and after seeing Star Trek: Into Darkness THREE TIMES IN THE THEATERS, I knew that I had to write a John Harrison Story (Benedict Cumberbatch= SEXY OVERLOAD!!!) BTW, I'm not a huge Trekkie nerd so I really don't know any of the fancy Star Trek vocabulary terms for everything other than the ones I've looked up so just be aware of that!  
> Also, this story will defiantly contain spoilers for the Into Darkness film and this particular story takes place right after Harrison is taken prisoner after wiping out the Klingons (Before he reveals his true identity to Kirk and Spock)

John Harrison’s icy blue eyes gazed through the thick glass of his cell to a young woman, probably in her early 20’s, holding a medical bag and punching in the numbers 32-24-34 into the security panel guarding his confinement unit. A few clicks and whirs went by as the hidden door to the cell opened and the young woman stepped in and set the bag down; the door immediately shut behind her with a loud noise that echoed throughout the glass chamber.  
The woman in question was a very attractive, slender girl with just the right amount of curves and was slightly shorter than Harrison himself. She had a pretty, heart shaped face, with freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks, beautiful bright green eyes, a friendly smile, and long, silky chocolate colored hair that was braided loosely and slung over her right shoulder. A flowing white lab coat was worn over her nicely fitting blue Starfleet skirt and black knee high boots.  
“Good afternoon, John Harrison. My name is-….”  
“Ophelia Bennett, medical officer currently working in the Enterprise’s Medical Bay,” The baritone voice spoke nonchalantly, as if he had known the young officer for years.  
“Yes. Sorry, how did you k-…,” the superhuman nodded his head with a smirk towards the medical officers lab coat, where sure enough, her name was sewn into the breast pocket, “O-Oh, of course! I always forget that’s there!” Ophelia felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment, “Anyways, Dr. McCoy sent me here to check your vitals. We won’t be needing another blood sample for a while but he wants to see how you’re holding up. If you don’t mind, I will need you to remove shirt so I can check for your heartbeat and lungs.”  
“As you wish,” Harrison said, gracefully standing from his bed and removing his black star fleet shirt in one swift motion revealing his pale, perfectly muscled torso. The captive’s eyes followed the medical officer intriguingly as she bent down to open the medical bag set by her feet and pulled out a stethoscope. Ophelia made her way slowly to the superhuman, careful not to do anything to anger him, seeing as how he could snap her neck at any moment without a second thought. She placed the ear tips in her ears and gently pressed the stethoscopes chest piece over Harrison’s heart.  
“Deep breath,” Ophelia ordered softly. The superhuman did as he was told without question and inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, his cold, pale eyes never leaving the medical officers lovely face as she trailed the stethoscope from his bare chest to his back.  
“Alright,” Ophelia said as she took the stethoscope out of her ears and put it back in the medical bag, “You’re heartbeat is about 3 times as fast as it’s supposed to be, but we expected that due to your genetically engendered body and your lungs sound fine. I’m just going to check for you radial and carotid pulse and you’ll be done.”  
Harrison’s brow furrowed as the medical officer rolled the sleeves up on her lab coat, revealing multiple scars and bruises decorating her arms… Injuries are a result of domestic and possibly sexual abuse caused by old boyfriend, whom she just recently broke up with. Not one, but many beatings over time. Some are old scars from the more viscous attacks, and there are some bruises that look somewhat newer than the rest. Boyfriend used blunt objects but preferred his fist, judging by the very distinctive and repetitive bruising formation. Boyfriend must have been a complete moron because he choose to beat her in the most visible and obvious area of her body, an area that couldn’t be easily concealed for long without arising suspicion. John Harrison held out his arm as Ophelia gently gripped his wrist and placed two fingers over the major veins, feeling for a pulse. Once a minute had passed, she moved her two fingers to the captive’s perfectly pale neck. Ophelia was so close to Harrison that she could feel his warm, sweet breath against her as she felt his neck for a pulse, which she found immediately, pulsing rather quickly. The medical officer’s eyes met Harrison's again, but his time they were dilated and completely submerged in hers. It took a few seconds of silence between the two for Ophelia to realize that she was staring, completely enamored with the beautiful, ever changing color of the captives eyes; blue, green, grey, brown, and even speckles of gold decorated his cold, unforgiving eyes. "Uh um," Ophelia stuttered as she pulled away from the superhuman, trying to gather her composure again, "thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Harrison. I have to report these vitals to Dr. McCoy." The medical officer straightened out her dress and turned with swish of her lab coat as she walked towards the door.  
"John...," the captive's resonating voice echoed as he watched the young woman, "Please... Call me John."  
This sudden exchange from the superhuman surprised Ophelia and stopped her in her tracks, "Alright... John."  
"Quite a collection if scars you have.... Tell me, Miss Bennett, how long have you been trying to hide these injuries that were clearly administered by your recently broken up boyfriend?"  
Ophelia felt her heart stop, "How did you know that?"  
"I didn't know, I noticed," John said nonchalantly.  
The medical officer took a deep breath before Turing her heel and walking back towards Harrison, panic flooding her face and voice, "Listen, I can't talk about this right now, I'm really not even supposed to be talking to you...."  
"Tell me," Harrison's voice commanded softly.  
"I-I can't... Not now!"  
"Come back in four days and tell me then."  
"Why are you so eager to know?"  
"Because you seem interesting, and I would like to learn more about you."  
Ophelia wasn't sure if she should have felt flattered or terrified that this killing psychopath wanted her to visit him again and get to know her.  
"Fine,” the medical officer said hesitantly, “I'll visit you.”  
"Thank you," John whispered as a coy smile spread across his face.  
Ophelia nodded her head as a goodbye and turned to walk out of the high tech cell, closing and locking the hidden door behind her.


	2. "I Could Not Sleep...."

2:00 a.m.  
Ophelia lied awake on her bed... She couldn't sleep. Why did it have to be four days? What in the hell was so interesting and intriguing about him that she would want to visit him again? It could be the fact that he was handsome, but honesty, it was so much more than his impossibly gorgeous looks... It was his charisma and charm, the way he spoke so clearly and distinctively with that sinful voice, the confidence he held himself with, and the way he looked at her, so intriguingly and deeply, like he could figure out her whole life just by one glance. Oh god, what was she thinking? This was a cold blooded killer! A person that had wiped out an entire Klingon army single-handedly, bombed the Star Fleet Archives, and had murdered multiple Star Fleet officers! God Damn her fascination with him! Ophelia's heart and mind wrestled with each other as she flipped the covers off her bed and slipped into her blue star fleet dress. Her feet where left bare as she rushed to the door, grabbing a book off her shelf as she l silently made her way out of the room, careful not to wake her roommate. She crept quietly along the white walls of the Enterprise, avoiding the strategically hidden security cameras. As she made it to the cell bridge, she punched in the numbers to the hidden door and was surprised to see when the door opened that John Harrison was not asleep, but sitting patiently on the edge of his bed, like he had expected her to come see him again.  
"John? John, what are you doing up?" Ophelia whispered as she made her way into the room and silently closed the door behind her. Harrison's shirt lie neatly folded on the floor by his bed and his usually slicked back hair was unkept and messy, probably a result of him tossing and turning in the night.  
"I could not sleep."  
"Me neither," Ophelia laughed quietly, "I brought you this... I know you must get incredibly bored in here so I just wanted to give you something to keep you occupied."  
She handed the captive the book she had grabbed off the shelf in her room.  
"Sherlock Holmes," John Harrison said as he examined the book, "Interesting choice."  
"Yeah, I love his stories; all of the adventures he and Watson go on, all the crimes they solve! I could read it a million times and never get bored of it! Have you ever read any of his stories?"  
"I've read one or two of them, but it was a very long time ago," the captive said as he flipped through the pages, "I would love to read more of them, though."  
"Great, well I've marked some of my favorite stories in the book so you defiantly should read those!”   
Harrison smiled to Ophelia as he flipped to the bookmarked pages, "A Study in Scarlet, I believe I’ve read that one,” Harrison muttered to himself, “That is the story with the German word Rache written on a wall in blood, correct?”  
“Yes, that’s the one,” Ophelia answered.  
“A Sign Of Four, The Final Problem, His Last Bow, Hound of the Baskerville, Scandal in Bohemia..."  
"That one's my absolute favorite," Ophelia chimed in.  
"Really," Harrison said as he looked up from the book to Ophelia's smiling face, "I don't believe I've read this story... What is it about?"  
"Well, it's the story of Sherlock meeting his match through an American actress named Irene Adler, who is blackmailing the King of Bohemia with a compromising photograph and Sherlock and Watson have to steal from her. It's really interesting and it has an amazing ending that I don't want to spoil for you!"  
"Sounds very interesting... I can't wait to read it!" John smiled to Ophelia.  
It was strange, but just in that moment, John Harrison actually looked like a loving, caring human being, not the ruthless killer that everybody saw him as. Maybe at one time, he truly was a kind, gentle and sweet person.  
"Well, I should probably go. It'll be morning in a few hours and I don't want anyone to walk in and find me with you; they would most defiantly get the wrong idea!"  
"Wait! Before you go, would you mind if I read a little to you?" John Harrison asked as he stood up from his bed and approached Ophelia.  
"Uh- I don't think I can... I mean I want you to but I have to-!"  
"Please...." John whispered as he gripped her right hand gently.  
Ophelia hesitated, goddamn his persuasiveness, "Okay fine, but only one short story! Then I have to go back to my room."  
"Whatever you say," John said leading Ophelia by her hand to his bed as they sat down together, "which story shall I read... A Scandal in Bohemia?"  
"If you want to, that's fine."  
Harrison nodded his head as he grabbed the book, flipped to the book marked short story and laid back on his bed, "Feel free to make yourself comfortable," he said to Ophelia still sitting on the edge. The medical officer took a deep breath and hesitated before lying back alongside the captive on the small bed.  
"Comfortable?" Harrison asked as Ophelia nuzzled her body close to his, burying her head into his bare shoulder and intertwining his long legs with hers. John smiled and laid his head on hers before beginning the story....  
"A Scandal in Bohemia, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Chapter One...  
To Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler...."  
Ophelia could feel the rumble of John's chest below her as he read with that mesmerizing voice, serenading her and making her feel incredibly tired... If she were to have died at that moment, she would been happy that the last thing she heard was John Harrison's magnificent voice. At some point during the story, Harrison had wrapped his free arm around the medical officers waist and pulled her closer to him.  
"...And that was how a great scandal threatened to affect the kingdom of Bohemia, and how the best plans of Mr. Sherlock Holmes were beaten by a woman’s wit. He used to make merry over the cleverness of women, but I have not heard him do it of late. And when he speaks of Irene Adler, or when he refers to her photograph, it is always under the honorable title of the woman...."  
The story was over and Ophelia was sad about it... She didn't want it to end! She didn't want John to stop reading!  
"Ophelia, are you still awake?" John's voice whispered as he closed the book and set it next to himself.  
"Mhm," the medical officer answered opening her tired eyes, "Yes, sorry I'm awake."  
"No need to apologize."  
"Well," Ophelia said as she unwillingly unwrapped herself for John's warm embrace, "I really do have to get going now! Thank you so much for reading the story to me, it was wonderful! I hope you enjoyed it!"  
"I did, very much," John answered as he sat up alongside Ophelia, "I'm glad I did it justice for you."  
Ophelia smiled as their foreheads touched and she looked into those gorgeous eyes, "Thank you," she breathed against his mouth, their lips just inches apart. They lingered there for just a moment more before either of them spoke again, "You should probably get back to your room, Ophelia. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
"Okay," she whispered as she slowly got up from the bed and made her way to the door, "I will visit you again soon, John. I promise."  
"I look forward to it," John smiled tiredly to her.  
Without another word, Ophelia shut the door to the cell and silently crept back to her room, eagerly anticipating her next visit with the captor.


	3. "I Would Expect Nothing Less From You...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies, so this chapter is a little insight on Ophelia and John Harrison's backgrounds plus a little fluff at the end that will turn into smut in the next few chapters!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

"Who in the hell gave Harrison a book?" Kirk asked as he stormed around the cell bridge, staring into the glass prison where the captive sat on his bed reading.  
"I did Captain," the medical officer answered, trying to get the young captain to calm down.  
"When?"  
"Yesterday, after I gave him his vital physical for Dr. McCoy. I couldn't stand watching him sit there all day so i just gave it to him to keep him from getting bored!" Ophelia lied impressively, "It's a BOOK Captain... I doubt he'll be able to hide a phaser in it."  
"No, but there could be a secret message or key code to unlocking his cell..."  
"I think you'll find that I already know the key code to open my cell, Captain ... 32-24-34 is it not?" John Harrison interrupted not even looking up from his book.  
"How the hell does he know that?" The captain whispered to the medical officer.  
"I don't know... we have people going in and out of there, getting his vitals, taking blood, he's very observant, he might have seen someone punch it in," She answered, her voice sounded convincing, "But I don't think you have to worry about it, Kirk. I'm quite sure he wants to stay in there. If he wanted to get out, he would have done it already, don't you think?"  
Caption Kirk's brow furrowed, "I don't like the idea of him knowing the key code, or having any kind of outside material with him."  
"Kirk, relax! I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Ophelia said as she snuck a glance at the prisoner, who still did not look up from his book but gave a sly smile.  
"Fine," Kirk said after a long pause, "just, just be careful around him. Any funny business, you report directly to me alright, that's an order!"  
"Yes, Captain."  
Kirk nodded, took a final glance at the hostage, and left the cell bridge without another word.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Second Visit... 1:00 a.m.  
"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you, orders from Captain Kirk" Ophelia said as she traced John's hands with her finger tips; god they were amazing, so long and slender and incredibly soft. She wondered what kind of pleasure his hands could perform on a person’s body.  
Harrison smirked, "I would expect nothing less from you."  
The prisoner looked into the medical officers gorgeous green eyes but she blushed and looked down at the floor of the cell.  
"So tell me, why the name Ophelia?"  
"Oh, my dad's a Shakespeare Fanatic and one of his favorite plays is Hamlet, where the name Ophelia came from... Basically, my dad named me after a character that went insane because a man pretended to love her and then she drowned herself."  
"You shouldn't think of your name in that way...," John said as he gripped her chin gently and lifted her head so their eyes met, "It's a beautiful, unique name and it fits you perfectly. Ophelia Bennett, it sounds like a name a mermaid would have, or some other fantasy creature. You should be happy to be blessed with such a name."  
"Thank you," Ophelia smiled as she reclined her back against the wall of the cell, "well what about your name... John Harrison?"  
"Ophelia, I'm sure that you have figured out by now that John Harrison is not my real name."  
"I had a hunch," Ophelia admitted, "So what is your real name, John?"  
The prisoner did not answer but instead changed the subject, "I gave myself the name John Harrison because my last partner's name was John."  
"Your last partner... So you were in a relationship with a man? Which is totally fine, I mean I have nothing against it what so ever, my sister's a lesbian, but I'm just curious!" Ophelia tried to recover, feeling like she might have offended him.  
"Yes, my last relationship was with a man. I'm what I believe people refer to as Pansexual; I don't really care what a person’s gender is... if I find you attractive then I find you attractive, it doesn't matter to me if you’re a man or a woman."  
"Oh, so was John your only lover or did you have others?"  
"John was the only male I ever fancied, but there were three women before him, Molly, Annika, and Lucy, who were all lovely. But now, I think someone new has caught my eye, someone who I hopefully won't lose like the others."  
"Who might that be?" Ophelia asked as she took a shaky breath.  
"I don't think I need to tell you that?" John whispered deviously, warm breath washing over her ear and giving her shivers, "So, you said you had a sister... Tell me about her!"  
"My sister? Well, her name is Alison Guinevere Bennett, there's my dad’s naming for you, but ever since I was young, I called Ali Gwen. She is twenty nine, so four years older than me, and she just recently got married to her partner Lydia Thompson. She works as a professor of pathology at the star fleet academy and she's actually the reason I wanted to become a medical officer."  
"So do you have a good relationship with her?" John asked intrigued.  
"Oh absolutely, I love her to pieces! I mean we have our disagreements and we've had our fair share of fights, but at the end of the day, we just end up laughing it off. Haven't talked to her in a while though, I've been so busy with studding, preparing for our five year mission, and now, no thanks to you, being a part of this manhunt that's kept me pretty occupied. Enough about me, what about you and your partners what were they all like?"  
"Well to be honest, each of them was completely different from the other... Lucy was a young love for me; we were both teenagers, and being teenagers, we said did stupid things and said things we didn't mean and it just didn't work out between us. Molly, oh what an angel she was! She was the sweetest girl I had ever met and very faithful to me and our relationship. But unfortunately, she died of a rare blood disease and there was nothing I could do to help her...."  
"I'm sorry, John! That must have been so hard for you," Ophelia said as she rubbed his back comfortingly.  
"It was, but I eventually moved on. In fact, it was Annika that helped me get over Molly's passing, and that's when I fell for her. Out of all the girls I fancied, she was the one that stood out to me the most; she was this beautiful, strong, and independent woman that I felt I had the most connection with and our feelings for each other we're mutual. But, much like Romeo and Juliet, her parents did not approve of us being together and they forbid her from seeing me... a year later, she committed suicide. Two women that I truly loved where taken from me and there was no way for me to stop it or help them! I had given up on love... I did not seek out anyone else just so they could be taken away from me. I went years without a partner by my side, but that changed when I met John."  
"He must have meant a lot to you," Ophelia said as she wrapped her arms around Harrison's sculpted waist and laid her head on his back.  
"He did."  
"What happened to him?"  
John's brow furrowed as he looked down at the floor, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.  
"Oh God, John! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked tha-...." But before Ophelia could get the rest of the sentence out, Harrison had hoisted her by the waist and easily pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him, their eyes locked, foreheads touching, inches apart.  
"Ophelia...," John breathed as eagerly caressed her face in his amazing hands and gently pulled her closer to him. Harrison brushed hair from the medical officers neck and gently but deeply kissed it, slowly trailing the kisses up, occasionally nipping at her sensitive skin as his lips finally found hers... And what a harmonious moment it was when they met.  
John started off kissing softly with those wonderful Cupid's bow lips of his, tracing the outline of Ophelia's mouth and gently sucking on her bottom lip, but it didn't take long before their kisses began growing deeper and more passionate. Their mouths danced across each others almost naturally as Ophelia felt one of John's hands tangling itself in her long silky hair, the other rubbing the outside of her thigh sensually, damn his hands felt like magic on her sensitive skin. Ophelia broke their long passionate kiss for a breath, to which her and John both needed. They gasped for air in each other’s arms, completely submerged in their desire for each other. Ophelia placed a soft kiss on John's sharp collar bone peeking out from his black star fleet shirt as she regained her breath, lying her head softly on his shoulder.  
"I'm tired," she yawned sleepily, for once not caring if she had to be back in her room before daybreak.  
"Then stay in here with me for the rest of the night," John purred quietly as he cradled her exhausted body in his strong arms. Too tired to argue, Ophelia allowed John to lay her back on his bed and place a blanket over her before removing his star fleet shirt and lying down next to her. The last thing Ophelia felt before falling asleep was John Harrison's strong arms gently wrapping around her, making her feel comfortable and safe.


	4. "It Was Just A Nightmare...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies, so this chapter is shorter than the others but the next one will be A LOT longer, so for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to let me know what you think.  
> WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE!!!!

_"Have you been sleeping around with my brother?"_

_"No, of course not!" Ophelia said trying to remain calm, "Why would you ask that?"_

_"Don't you fucking lie to me, bitch!"_

_"Listen to me, I never slept with your brother!"_

_Ophelia felt a sharp sting as a slap landed across her face. Hands tightly gripped her shoulders as they roughly pushed her face down to the floor, her jaw making a horrific cracking noise as it slammed against the hard tile. Her attacker grabbed a fistful of her long chocolate colored hair and yanked her head back, exposing her pale neck to he which he greedily bit at, "I'm going to make you sorry for what you did to me, you slut!"_

_"For gods sake, I don't know what your talking about," Ophelia pleaded, "Please, please don't do this... I'm still a virgin!"_

_"Still a virgin, huh? I want to make absolutely sure," the attacker said as one of his hands untangled from her hair and made their way down her back and to her legs, spreading them apart slightly as he slipped his hand under her dress and began feeling around._

_"You fucking bastard," Ophelia spat, burying her face in shame on the tiled floor. The man ripped the blue star fleet dress from the medical officers body and tossed it aside, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra, which he quickly relieved her of._

_"I'm not going to make this easy for you, Ophelia," the man growled in the girls ear, "This is going to hurt and your not going to enjoy it, but I will!"_

_"No, no!"_

"Ophelia?"

_"Please, no! Stop it!"_

"Ophelia!"

The medical officers eyes shot open as she let out an ear splitting scream; soft, familiar hands immediately clasped over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Ophelia! Ophelia, it's okay! Shhh, shhh it's okay! You're okay now, it was just a nightmare... It's okay now," John whispered as he slowly removed his hands from her mouth and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm here, I'm here!  It's alright!" Ophelia collapsed and began sobbing uncontrollably onto John's bare chest, gripping onto his strong arms for support, afraid she might fall of the bed.

Ophelia could feel Harrison's body shaking, or was it hers? Curly bangs were matted to her sweat beaded forehead and her blue star fleet dress hung off her shoulder exposing pale skin. They sat their on the bed for a few minutes, wrapped in each others embrace as they both tried to calm down, John stroked Ophelia's soft hair as he hugged her. When Ophelia's breathing reduced to nothing but sniffles and her body stopped shaking, John deemed it appropriate to talk to her again.

"Ophelia," he said quietly as he kissed the nape of her neck, "are you okay?"

Ophelia took a shaky breath, "I-I'm fine, John."

_Eyes distant, pulse quickening, face flushed, stuttering slurred speech; she's lying._

"No," John whispered the medical officers ear, sending shivers down her spine, "your not."

Ophelia felt sick to her stomach, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again, "I was dreaming about him! I-I thought the nightmares had stopped... They had stopped!" She was hyperventilating now.

"Ophelia... Ophelia," John said as he took her face in both his hands and looked her lovingly in the eyes, "Ophelia, love, you don't have to tell me anything right now, alright. We still have one more night... If you want to talk about it, just wait until tomorrow night, my dear." John leaned his face in and placed a tender, reassuring kiss on the medical officer's lips.

"I-I think i should be going back to my cell now," Ophelia stuttered as she scrambled to fix her dress and messy hair, "if that happens again, I don't want to be caught in here and get you in trouble."

John wrapped one hand around her neck and gently kissed her forehead, "I will see you tomorrow, Ophelia. Sleep well and if you need me for any reason, I will be here." Ophelia said her final goodbyes for the night and after slipping out of Johns cell, she silently made her way back to her room, dreading having to fall asleep again!


	5. "You Trust Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey There Lovelies!!! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up but Ive been on vacation this past week and haven't been able to post until now. So this chapter will basically be John Harrison trying to explain and demonstrate to Ophelia the way sex is supposed to be between a couple. The next half of this "scene" in my story will be up soon.  
> WARNING: Sweet Fluffy Smut!!!! (Will get heavier and smuttier in the next chapter.)  
> I hope you enjoy!!! :)

Ophelia looked over to the portable alarm clock set on her nightstand; 2:17 a.m... It was time. The medical officer quietly got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her so her roommate wouldn't be woken up. She stared at her tired face in the mirror. Ophelia lathered her face with some sweetly scented soap and washed it off thoroughly with some cold water, trying to wake herself up. Grabbing for her makeup bag, she began applying a minimal amount of makeup; tonight was a special night and she wanted to look somewhat decent and presentable. As she finished up dabbing at her mascara, Ophelia turned the lights off to the bathroom and opened the door, surprised to see her roommate standing there waiting for her.  
"Going somewhere, Ophelia?" Her roommate asked as she crossed her arms disapprovingly across her chest, her voice dabbled with dull sarcasm.  
Oh shit! What can I tell her? I was sleepwalking... What am I saying, I've been her roommate for the past 14 months, she knows I don't sleep walk! I was starting work early... It's fucking 2:00 in the morning, there's no way she would believe that!  
"Anoria, I-I uh..." Ophelia stuttered, unable to come up with a believable excuse.  
"Your going to see that prisoner they're holding in the cell bridge, aren't you?"  
Ophelia sighed, "Yes, okay! You caught me. And his name is John Harrison!"  
"Ophelia, he's a killer," Anoria pleaded as she gripped her roommate’s shoulders trying to get some sense out of her, "why would you want to see him? Wait, this isn't the first time you've snuck out, is it?"  
"It doesn't matter," Ophelia said with finality, "I'm going to see him, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me."  
"I wasn't going to try to stop you Ophelia, I just can't watch you get in trouble! You're fraternizing with the enemy... Our enemy!"  
"I really don't think he is the enemy! There's something about him... I can't explain it, but there has got to be more to what he did and why! That's why I'm going to talk to him tonight; He agreed to give me information if I told him...," Ophelia hesitated before drawing a shaky breath, "... if I told him where my scars came from."  
The disapproving scowl on Anoria's face disappeared instantly and was replaced with a look of understanding sadness, "Okay, just please be careful, "she whispered as she gave her roommate a hug, reassuring Ophelia that her secret meetings with John Harrison would be kept a secret.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"John, my roommate, she knows."  
"Can she be trusted?"  
"Yes, she promised not to breath a word about it to anyone."  
"Are you absolutely positive?"  
"I'm sure."  
Ophelia was lying up against the prisoner’s strong chest, feeling for the vibrations made inside his body when he spoke with that purr of a voice. John's long, slender fingers were lightly stroking up and down the medical officers scared arm; his nails gently trailed around the multiple bruises as if they were a maze, but he avoided touching them in the fear that it would cause Ophelia pain.  
"Tell me," John said finally, his eyes were transfixed on the abrasions decorating his visitors arm.  
"Tell you what?"  
"Tell me how you got these."  
"You already know how, John."  
"I know, but you need to talk about it and get it off your chest."  
Ophelia took a deep breath as she pushed herself off the prisoners chest and sat on the edge of the bed; John followed her example, "It's still so hard to talk about...even now!"  
"Tell me," John whispered in her ear again, gripping her shaking hands in his.  
"I-I don't want to get into to much detail, but I'll tell you what you need to know.... I'm not naming any names, but I was seeing someone about two years ago. I met him at the academy, we both had linguistics class together, and we were chosen to be study partners for the course. He seemed so sweet and quite, the kind of guy who was athletic but also really smart and he just liked to keep to himself. It took a few weeks after we were assigned together for the class before he finally worked up the nerve to ask me out, and I accepted. The first few dates were nice, but it was around the fifth or sixth date that things began to go down hill...."  
The memories began to swirl in Ophelia's mind; she had been trying to lock away these awful things for so long that it felt physically painful to resurface them in her mind.... No! God, no! She would not allow these horrific memories to keep her from exposing the truth to John.  
John squeezed her hand encouraging her to continue, "One night he came over to my apartment, I'm pretty sure he was drunk, and he was going off about some ridiculous claim that I had fucked his brother. I tried to snap him out of it and convince him that he was wrong, but it just made him even more upset... He started wrecking my apartment and then h-he...."  
"What did that bastard do to you?" John growled viscously, his voice sounding more hate-filled than Ophelia had ever heard it.  
"He started beating me; he slapped my face and punched me in the stomach a few times before he pushed me to the ground and tore off the dress I was wearing...," Ophelia cringed... she could still feel the sting of the slap against her cheek, "I'm sure you can imagine what happened next. I-It hurt so much!"  
"You were still a virgin, weren't you?" John asked as a comforting arm wrapped around Ophelia's waist. The medical officer nodded in response and laid her head on the prisoners shoulder, "I couldn't stop him, he was to strong! He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone what he did!"  
John had heard enough! He gripped Ophelia's soft face in his hands and looked at her, a fire burning in his icy blue eyes, "If he so much as lays a finger on you Ophelia, I will crush his scull!"  
Ophelia starred terrified into Harrison's unforgiving eyes that bore down on her; she saw it now, that flicker of the sociopathic murder this man was capable of becoming, and it scared her. Upon seeing Ophelia's reaction to his promise, John realized that his hands had tightened slightly around her face and he retracted them immediately, folding them apologetically in his lap as he starred shamefully down at the floor.  
"I'm so sorry Ophelia, I didn't mean to scare you," John said unable to look her in the eye again, "it's just... It's hard enough knowing that he abused you in more ways than one, but when I hear that he threatened to kill you, that just sends me over the edge!"  
Ophelia stared at John who refused to meet her gaze; this man went from being a sweet and understanding person, to a coldblooded killer, and back over a span of 5 seconds. The medical officer gently gripped John's chin and lifted his face to meet her eyes, his eyes swimming with regret, "You don't need to be sorry, John. It's probably just as hard hearing what happened as it is telling about it."  
"That never should have happened to you!"  
"But it did, and there's nothing that you can do to change that."  
John's eyebrows knit sympathetically, "I know I can't change it, but maybe I can make it better...."  
Ophelia stared at the prisoner for several seconds, trying to understand what he was suggesting, her gaze flicking across John's face as if studying him, memorizing every little emotion and detail on his face.  
"John, ever since I was raped," the word tasted like vinegar coming out of her mouth, "I-I've had trouble trusting men. Every time a guy comes near me, my mind automatically thinks of the worst things that could possibly happen so I usually avoid men all together...I can't help it, I just don't feel safe around them. There are only three men that I know I can trust completely; Dr. McCoy, who is like a second father to me, Captain Kirk, who in all honesty is like my annoying but sweet older brother, and you...."  
"Me?" John asked genuinely surprised, "You trust me?"  
Ophelia nodded sheepishly, "Yes John, I trust you. I don't know why, I can't explain it, but there’s something about you that makes me think you are trustworthy. You may have done awful things and hurt a lot of innocent people, but part of me wants to believe that you have a humane side to yourself, a gentle, dedicated, kind side. You've shown me both the dark and the light sides of yourself and that's more than can be said for every other guy I've been involved with. Your open and honest while still being mysterious and reserved and that intrigues me... It makes me want to know more about you."  
"Ophelia, I can't...-" John protested but was cut off unexpectedly as Ophelia's mouth met his in a kiss. It was slow and tentative at first, but soon grew in passion. The prisoner wrapped his arms around Ophelia's waist as her hands wove themselves into his dark hair. John allowed Ophelia to control the pace of the kiss; she needed it, for once to be dominant and in control in an intimate situation. Their mouths danced together as Ophelia sucked on John's perfectly shaped Cupid bow lip, her hands tugging at his black star fleet shirt trying to get it off him without breaking their kiss. A few moments of struggle passed until the medical officer had finally removed and discarded the shirt, revealing a perfectly muscled, pale chest and torso.  
"Ophelia wait," John said breaking their deep kiss and gripping her shoulders, "we shouldn't do this!"  
"It's okay. I'm fine. I want this, I want you."  
"I know darling, but what I mean is, we shouldn't do it like this. I know that you may be used to a different, horrible way of having sex, but I want to show you how a man is supposed to make love to a woman."  
"Oh God, I was being too forceful! I'm sorry," Ophelia apologized, her cheeks burning red.  
"It's not your fault, you just need some help, and that's what I'm going to do. The first thing we need to fix is the pace at which we want to do this. Going slow is honestly the best way to get the most amount of pleasure and that's what I want for you... I want you to enjoy this and not be afraid. There's no rush and going slow will allow an opportunity for us to try different things."  
"Okay, I think I can work with that. So how should we start?" Ophelia was just beginning to realize how clueless she really was about sex.  
"Well, we've gotten past the kissing to break the ice so the next logical step would be to undress. Since you’ve already striped me of my shirt, I will return the favor if you want me to,” John said gently stroking the medical officers face.   
“Yes please,” Ophelia said shyly as she turned her back to the prisoner and brushed her long hair over her shoulder, exposing the buttons on her nightgown running from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. John fingers tickled Ophelia’s back as he sensually undid each of the buttons, slowly revealing more and more of her pale skin.  
“I don’t think you know just how beautiful you are Ophelia,” John said as he leaned down and softly kissed her exposed shoulder, slowly trailing his lips up to her neck before tentatively tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.  
“Oh God, that’s- Oh!” That was an area of her body she didn’t even know was sensitive; this could be a very insightful and enlightening experience.   
“Do you want me to stop,” John asked as he nipped gently at her ear lobe.  
“No, no please don’t stop! This feels amazing!”  
Ophelia could feel the prisoner’s lips curl into a smile as they traced her jaw line, “I’m glad. I want you to feel wonderful, the way a woman should when having sex.”  
God, just hearing his voice made Ophelia feel incredibly excited; she wondered what him talking dirty would do to her?  
The nightgown was slowly worked off the medical officers arms and was discarded on the floor alongside the black star fleet shirt, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. "Oh God," Ophelia cried, immediately covering up her bare breast ashamed.  
"Don't cover yourself up," John whispered gently into her ear before kissing it, "this is an important part of making love; you have to be comfortable with your body. If you spend the entire time worrying about what your body looks like, it will take out all of the enjoyment and pleasure."  
Ophelia considered his words and slowly removed her hands from her decently sized breasts. John continued kissing up an down her neck as one of his hands wrapped around her waist and began to lightly fondle her flat stomach, slowly working it's way up to her bust. The medical officer moaned with pleasure as John’s hands massaged around her tender breast.  
“Face me, Ophelia,” John breathed against her neck as his hands fell to her waist. Ophelia did as she was told and in a swift motion, swiveled her body around on the bed to face the beautiful man. Ophelia had never considered any man “beautiful” before, but in this very moment, John Harrison was the very definition of the word. His usually slicked back dark hair was now messy from her tangling her hands in it earlier and fell into his icy aquamarine eyes in the most perfect of ways, even revealing a little bit of curl Ophelia didn’t know his hair had in it. She wanted him. She knew it and he knew it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think of this Chapter? Comment and let me know what you think!!! :D


End file.
